Arbaaz Mir
|-|Assassin's Creed Brahman= |-|Assassin's Creed Chronicles India= Summary Arbaaz Mir (fl. 1819 – 1865) was a Kashmiri Master Assassin of the Indian Brotherhood of Assassins at Amritsar. From 1839 to 1841, Arbaaz became entangled in a conflict with British Templars over the Koh-i-Noor, a Piece of Eden of immense power. After the Templars eliminated Maharaja Ranjit Singh of the Sikh Empire, Arbaaz brought the artifact into Assassin possession. It was retrieved by the Templars in 1841, when Arbaaz once again endeavoured to obtain it. He was married to Princess Pyara Kaur, daughter of Maharaja Kharak Singh, with whom he had a son, Jayadeep. He is an ancestor of Monima Das. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with his talwar and Trident Blade Name: Arbaaz Mir Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: In his 30s during the events of Brahman, possibly in his 40s during the events of Chronicles India, in his 60s during the events of Assassin's Creed Underworld Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Master Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Information Analysis and Clairvoyance (via Eagle Vision), Expert Acrobat, Expert Parkourer, Master Martial Artist, Pressure Point Strikes (Can knock out his enemies by striking their pressure points, was skilled in the arts of studying human anatomy), Weapon Mastery (Has mastered several forms of weapons, like a talwar, his Trident Blade, several throwing knives, fireworks, rope darts, etc.), Smoke Manipulation (via smoke bombs), Sound Manipulation (via firecrackers), Madness Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (via combat tactics and fear bombs, as it was standard training schedule for Indian Assassins to use fear techniques), Stealth Mastery, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Death Manipulation, Life Absorption and Status Effect Inducement (Naturally possesses these resistances due to being an Isu-Hybrid) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Capable of trading blows with those capable of harming him. Casually uprooted a gigantic wooden log he was tied to and sent himself flying into Alexander Burnes with great velocity. Can casually snap grown men's necks. Vastly superior to his son Jayadeep, who was on par with the Frye twins), higher with his talwar (Can casually shatter shields with his talwar) Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Can easily dodge rifle shots at point-blank range, and rifles during his time could easily fire this fast. Also outran mortar-fire without much problems) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Casually uprooted a gigantic wooden log and broke it. Should easily be superior to his son Jayadeep) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can easily survive high falls and attacks from comparable opponents. Also vastly superior to his son Jayadeep) Stamina: Very High (Was brutally tortured for information and he still wasn't fazed) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his Talwar and Trident Blade Standard Equipment: His Talwar, the Trident Blade (It's a standard Hidden Blade with two other smaller blades that act like a trident), smoke bombs, chakrams (round throwing knives), firecrackers, rope dart and more Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Smoke Users Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sound Users Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Orphans Category:Tier 9 Category:Seduction Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Blade Users Category:Parents Category:Hybrids Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Gun Users Category:Firearm users